


Alone and Desperate

by SunFlarerito



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Dream has powers, Dream is immortal, Dream saves Tubbo and Tommy, Gen, I got an idea and wrote it, I'm sorry if this is bad, Knives, Time traveling Karl, Tommy ignores Wil, Tommy regrets his decisions, big brother wilbur, god dream, what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo get swarmed by mobs in a Dark Oak Forest and some God comes to save them.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 352
Collections: TheReallyGoodOnes





	Alone and Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had an idea pop into my head and I wrote it then and there. Enjoy my writing.  
> I'm sorry if it's bad.

Tommy led Tubbo through the treeline into the forest.

They’ve both been told that the Dark Oak Forest was the home to most mobs during the night time and was not a place to just wander around in, but Tommy wanted to prove to them that he’s a, as he put it, ‘Big man’.

Loads of mobs in a scary forest in the middle of night? Please. Tommy has been through much worse. He’s been in a fucking war for fucks sakes. He’s seen his fair share of violence and he can protect himself.

This was just to prove to Wilbur that he didn’t have to be fathered around 24/7. Tubbo was just here to experience it with him. Tommy never went _anywhere_ without Tubbo anyway.

“Tommy, are you sure this is a good idea? Wilbur told us specifically to avoid this place at all cost.” Tubbo warned Tommy as they wandered in.

“Well, all costs are off the table. I don’t bargain for such low prices.” Tommy winked at him.

“None of what you said made sense.” Tommy just shrugged and continued on.

“Come on Big T. Wilbur says there’s this big scary forest that holds a shit ton of mobs and he expects me to _not_ go into it? He must not know me.” Tommy leapt over some tree roots that have overrun the forest floor. Tubbo sighed before following.

No doubt Tubbo didn’t want to be here. He was smarter than Tommy and not so egotistical, but he still wouldn’t allow Tommy to explore this place alone. Whether it be his own wonder, his own ego, or his worry for Tommy, he would follow him through it all. That’s what Tommy liked about the big man. Tubbo was always by his side no matter what and Tommy respected him for it.

Tommy looked up to figure out what position the sun was in, only to find that the trees covered the entire sky from view. Tommy frowned at the thought of not knowing what time it is, but they came slightly before sundown which meant the mobs should be spawning.

“Com on Tubbs.” Tommy gestured around them. “It’s nighttime and there are barely any mobs around. We’re fine.”  
  
“We’re fine until midnight.” Tubbo mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes before following Tommy again.

They were definitely fine…

Until midnight.

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!” Tommy darted under low hanging branches and dashed through the bushes on the ground. “Tubbo! Come one!”

“ _We’ll be fine. There’s no mobs. There’s no fucking risk!”_ Tubbo mocked Tommy as he ran after him.

“Listen Tubbo, I know how much you want to say ‘I told you so’, but can it wait until we’re out of this place?”

Tubbo ran up right next to him. “Yeah, sure of course. But _where_ the hell _is_ out, Tommy?”

Tommy opened his mouth to speak before he paused and closed it.

Oh shit.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Tommy trailed off, circling around to see where the exit is then turned and stared at Tubbo with eyes that said ‘well fuck’.

“Well then.” Tubbo huffed. “We’re fucked.”

“We’re not fucked, Tubbo.” Tommy tried to calm him down. “We just need to survive until day time.” An arrow was shot from a skeleton and landed in a tree trunk next to Tommy’s face.

“I don’t think either of us will make it that far.” Tubbo rolled his eyes before he took the lead with running.

“Listen,” Tommy called to him as they ran away, “we make it to sunrise and all the mobs will burn.” Tommy shrugged like it was no big deal.

“And _how_ exactly do you plan on the sun getting through all the layers of leaves and reaching all the mobs?”

Tommy paused. He forgot that sunlight doesn’t exactly reach the ground in Dark Oak Forest.

“And that’s only for mobs that burn, like zombies and skeletons.” Tubbo continued. “I’m pretty sure I saw a couple spiders and creepers around as well.”

“Ok ok!” Tommy huffed. “I get it, I fucked up.”

  
  
“Big time.”

Tommy groaned. “I didn’t think it’ll be this bad!” he pleaded.

“In the wise words of Wilbur: ‘Tommy, do _not_ go into the Dark Oak Forest. There are multiple mobs in there and it is very dangerous at night time. There will swarm you and there will be no escape. So _please_ , listen to me for once and _don’t_ go in there and drag Tubbo along with you as well.’” Tubbo mimicked Wilbur’s voice.

“Wilbur said that?” Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“You were right there!” Tubbo glared at him.

“I was probably thinking about how cool it would be to explore the Dark Oak Forest.” Tommy shrugged.

“Sometimes, you’re an idiot.”

“I get that a lot.”

They ran for a bit more and Tommy thought about what Wilbur said.

“Wait, hold on. If you heard what Wilbur said, then why are you here?”

  
  
“Because you are, you idiot!”

Tommy nodded. “Fair.”

They ran for as long as they could. Dodging under branches and jumping over roots. They twisted around trunks of trees and tried to climb a couple as well, only for spiders to jump out of nowhere and attack them. Skeleton arrows poked out of the tree trunks from where they barely missed Tommy and Tubbo. The landscape gave no clue as to where they were. All the trees looked the same, the leaves blocked the sky above, the roots of trees covered the grass from view. Tommy cursed at himself for not bringing a compass. He left his house with an iron sword and diamond boots and a couple of knives so he could stab shit if it came towards him. He didn’t expect all hell to break loose. Man, maybe he should listen to Wilbur. What would Wilbur say? Probably something along the lines of ‘Tommy, you absolute moron.’ which Tommy would have to agree with. He tried to keep his cool, but he put not only his life in danger, but _Tubbo’s_ life as well. He got his best friend in danger. What kind of friend did that!?

Tommy looked up to see where Tubbo was leading him and his eyes grew wide.

“Tubbo!” He screamed, but it was too late.

Tubbo looked over and saw the Creeper just as it blew up. It caused a crater in the ground and launched Tubbo into a tree.

“Tubbo!” Tommy ran over to his friend and picked him up. Tubbo groaned and shook his head.

“That hurt.” He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. “I hate Creepers.”

Tommy laughed despite the circumstance. “Are you okay big man?”

“I hurt, but I’ll be fine.” Tubbo tried to roll over to sit up and something cracked. “Maybe.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and picked up Tubbo’s hand. Broken. He must’ve slammed it into the tree in a way that broke his entire forearm. Dammit. That was his good fighting hand as well.

“Okay okay okay.” Tommy thought as he rubbed his chin with his fingers.

“Tommy!” Tubbo’s eyes opened wide and Tommy turned around just in time to duck underneath an arrow.

He unsheathed his sword and swung directly for the skeleton’s spine. He hit a vertebrae out and the skeleton crumbled to the ground. Tubbo shrieked and Tommy whirled around and cut a zombie’s head clean off his shoulders, splattering blood on both of them, but Tubbo said nothing.

Tommy looked back as a spider leapt up to get on top of him. Tommy fell backwards and used his foot to kick the spider away from him and into a tree. Tubbo grabbed one of the knives on Tommy’s belt and threw it at a Creeper creeping up on Tommy’s left with his good hand. It hit the Creeper square in its head and he fell over dead. Tommy nodded to Tubbo, telling him thanks before he stood up and swung his sword at another incoming skeleton. He striked downwards and cleaved his sword into the skeleton skull. The skeleton backed up a bit, stumbling, before he fell over and disappeared into dust.

Tommy was getting tired fighting all these mobs and Tubbo couldn’t do much to help. Tubbo had gotten up, standing next to Tommy and fighting with his good hand when he could. Tommy had to use one more knife to kill a spider before it could jump onto Tubbo.

Tommy and Tubbo were backed up next to a tree. The mobs were starting to surround him and Tommy tried to hold his sword up, but its durability was waning, and he was running out of breath. Tubbo wasn’t faring too well either. None of them would make it much longer.

“Tubbo, go. I’ll hold them off.” Tommy tried to push Tubbo away.

“Like hell I’m leaving you alone.” Tubbo said throughout his breaths. “I’m not leaving you to die. Wilbur would kill me.”

Tommy laughed despite the pain in his chest. “I think Wilbur is gonna kill us whether or not we make it out of here alive.”

Tubbo sighed. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson about jumping into things head first without thinking.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Big T, but that’s part of my charm. I can’t just give that up.”

Tubbo sighed. “Still the arrogant asshole eh?”

Tommy nodded. “What would I be if I weren’t?”

They held off for as long as they could. Even cornered up against the tree, they managed to kill a couple more mobs before Tubbo fell to the ground, unable to go on anymore.

_Is this really how we die? Because of my arrogant ass, I got Tubbo killed? I doubt I’ll ever stop being cocky, but maybe some discretion next time will be best. … if there even is a next time._ Tommy thought as he sliced through an Enderman. He backed up, using the tree to hold him up, his chest rising up and down with his breaths.

“This is really the end.” Tommy sighed. How was Wilbur going to react to noticing they were gone? How was he going to deal with the grief? How would he react when he found their bodies?

Suddenly Tommy started to tear up. Poor Wilbur. He never meant to put him through all of this. He was such an asshole for doing this.

Tommy looked up at the sky. “If I somehow make it out of this, I promise I will listen more next time.” He said to no one in particular.

As if the Gods have answered his prayer, a cloud of neon green fell from the sky, through the trees’ leaves like a comet, landing on the ground. Tubbo looked up and Tommy’s mouth dropped open.

What the fuck.

The cloud dissipated and a masked figure wearing a green hoodie and black pants swung his netherite axe around before he cleaved it into a Creeper’s head. He sliced his axe against a zombie’s chest and swung around and rammed his axe into a spider’s back. He jumped off of a zombie and flipped in the air and drove his axe into an Enderman’s head. He landed behind it and kicked it with his foot, sending it down on top of a witch that had showed up.

He picked up a potion of harming from the witch, picking up his axe from the Enderman’s corpse. He threw the potion at a skeleton jockey and decapitated a baby zombie that was zooming towards him.

He spun around and kicked a skeleton, knocking it’s spine and causing it to collapse. He ducked under a zombie’s swing and rammed its head into a nearby tree. He whirled around, gripped the branches above him as he jumped up and swung his feet to kick a creeper away from him and used it to blow up the surrounding mobs.

Tommy was frozen in shock and Tubbo was as well until he looked up at Tommy, gripping onto his arm to bring himself up. He whispered into Tommy’s ear.

“What the fuck?”

Tommy was still frozen. He’s only ever seen Techno fight this well, but this man was different. He came from the fucking sky!

He ran his axe through more mobs, clearing the entire area from any hostile beings.

The sun leaked through the area where the man crashed through. Finally! Daytime!

Tommy sighed in relief and the masked figure turned to them.

Tommy and Tubbo screamed and Tommy did the only thing he could think of, take out his last knife and throw it at the man.

The knife sailed through the air and impaled the masked figure directly in the heart.

No need to brag, but Tommy was a good shot.

But the man didn’t fall over and die. He didn’t grunt in pain and come towards them. He just stood there, axe in hand, knife in his heart, staring at it.

Tommy gulped and Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy.

“The Fuck?” Tommy whispered.

The man grabbed the handle of the knife and ripped it out before swinging his axe around and placing it on his back.

_We’re dead we’re dead we’re dead we’re dead we’re dead._

“Really?” he asked.

Tommy and Tubbo froze once more.

“Sorry?” Tommy tried.

The man flipped the knife around so he was holding the blade and he handed it to Tommy. “Use it on the mobs next time.”

Tommy didn’t take his eyes off the mask as he grabbed the knife and placed it in his sheath.

“Who are you?” Tubbo asked. “You just fell from the sky in a cloud of green and fought off a horde of mobs.”

“Well, I do specialized in fighting.” The man crossed his arms over his chest.

“That doesn’t answer who you are though.” Tommy shook his head, finally able to move.

“The name’s Dream. And I’m a God.”

Tommy and Tubbo froze again. Dream bursted out laughing, well… more wheezing than laughing.

“A God?” Tubbo asked.

“Mhm.” Dream gestured for them to follow and they both did, too scared to do anything other than that.

“I’m sure if you opened a history book and _actually_ read it, you would recognize me.” Dream said as he led them through the forest.

Tubbo gasped. “That’s where I recognize you from! You’re Dream, the God of Chaos and Speedrunning!”

“Bingo.” Dream pointed to Tubbo. “Your friend knows a lot about his Gods, Tommy.”

Tommy froze for a minute before running up to them. “How did you know my name?”

Dream stretched his arms. “I know a lot of things that go on here.”

“You watch us?” Tubbo asked.

“Your battles and war really entertain me. It’s like watching a reality tv show.”

“You watch our wars?” Tommy asked.

“I _am_ the God of chaos after all. Your wars are absolute chaos and I find them entertaining.” Dream explained again.

“That’s…” Tommy started.

“So cool!” Tubbo finished.

Dream nodded. “If you think that.”

He led them further through the forest and after about an hour, they finally made it to the end of it.

“Sunlight!” Tommy yelled as he leapt out and sprawled out on the ground on his back, basking in the sun. “Oh how I missed thee.”

“Sunlight!” Tubbo jumped on the ground with him, but winced when his arm hit the ground.

“Here, let me fix that for you.” Dream said. He crouched down and picked up Tubbo’s arm. He waved his hand over it and green mist soon circled Dream before circling Tubbo’s arm. The mist soaked into Tubbo’s arm and Dream stood up and backed away. “There you go.”

Tubbo swung his arm around and gasped.

“It’s not broken!?” Tommy asked.

“No. It doesn’t hurt at all!” Tubbo exclaimed.

“Pog!” Tommy yelled. Tubbo ran towards him and they both hugged. They made it out of the forest alive.

They let go and Tommy stood up and walked towards Dream. He had moved his mask to the side of his head and his green eyes showed signs of neon green swirling around in them. He had light freckles dotting his nose and cheeks.

“Thank you Dream.” Tommy nodded to him.

“Yes, thank you!” Tubbo bounced up next to him.

“Of course.” Dream smiled at the two.

“Tommy! Tubbo! What the fuck!” Tommy and Tubbo both froze when they heard Wilbur’s booming voice.

Dream laughed. “Oh this will be good.”

“I told you _not_ to go into the dangerous forest, and what do you do, go into the dangerous forest.”

“I know Wil, I’m sorry.” Tommy said, maintaining eye contact. He would not cower down.

“And you could have gotten Tubbo killed and you could’ve- wait what?” Wilbur stopped his ranting to look down at Tommy.

“I said I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you.”

Wilbur froze. “Tommy, what happened in that forest, you aren’t acting like yourself. Are you feeling okay?"

  
  
Wilbur reached out to touch his forehead and Tommy smacked his hand away.

“I’m fine Wil. It’s just in there, Tubbo and I were so close to death because I didn’t think. I never really saw how much my actions can affect others and I want to be more careful next time.” Tommy wiped a tear that came from his eye.

Wilbur placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine Tommy, I forgive you.”

  
  
Tommy jumped up and hugged Wilbur. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s okay.”

  
  
Tubbo walked over to Dream. “Yeah, cause Dream saved us.”

Wilbur froze, put Tommy down and stood up to face Dream.

“Dream?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Hi.” Dream waved to him.

“Dream… as in…”

  
  
“The God.” Tubbo grabbed Dream’s arm and clinged onto it.

Wilbur froze again. “Okay.” He finally said. “The God of Chaos and Speedrunning is standing right in front of me.”

“Dream!?” A voice sounded behind Wilbur.

“Eh! Karl!” Dream yelled. “It’s been a while!”

“Yeah! A couple of decades is a while!” Karl yelled back.

“What!?” Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo all called.

“Oh Karl time traveled and said hi a while back.”

“WHAT!?”


End file.
